dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
World Bosses
World Bosses are special high-level, high-hit point Bosses, similar to a Dungeon Boss, which are found on the main map. All people who participated in taking down a world boss will receive credit for their efforts, based on the amount of damage dealt by each player. This is similar to the ranking & reward system when taking down a Guild Boss in the Guild Sanctuary. All World Bosses have the potential to be solo'd by skilled players at or above the boss's level; however, unless a player is significantly higher in level than the boss, the fight will be extremely long. Lokfear Lokfear is a level 80 world boss found in Puretia. It is a Dracolith model dragon and is found at the end of the valley that is southwest of Plurk Family Ruins. Players must work cooperatively to load and fire cannons at Lokfear to defeat him. Players who participate in Lokfear's event have a chance of winning a Death Knell flute. Stage I, II, and III Bosses These bosses appear in set locations from Puretia to Olandra and usually have a path in the general area they walk in. When a player passes by one the screen will darken, have a loud heart beating, and say something about shivering. When a player defeats one of these world bosses they have the chance to get Enchanted Cores, Enchanted Essences, blue and purple dragon armor, random gear, and various other items. Previously, completing the stages of these world bosses was needed to open Island of Lost Souls but this is no longer the case as it now opens bi-weekly with Column of the Prophet. Special World Bosses These world bosses all have the chance to drop a Vibrant Thunder Draconic Flute, random gear, lower leveled purple weapons, and a special item that can be turned into a small Marketplace item gacha when enough are gathered. The Marketplace gacha can contain items such as a Friendship Card, Home-Sweet Home Rune, or a Repair Hammer. World bosses in this category are not always available, they are apart of an event. They tended to be activated around the Silver Dragon Festival event on the NA servers; working on a 2-hour timer and re-spawning 2 hours after they were last killed. Corrupted Ironclaw Dragon Corrupted Ironclaw Dragon is a level 70 world boss found in Puretia. It is a crawler dragon and is found south of Samoor Wrath. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Regal Emerald Dragon Queen Regal Emerald Dragon Queen is a level 80 world boss found in Laedis. It is an avian dragon and is found southeast of the Skywoo Plains. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Lokane Emberstorm Lokane Emberstorm is a level 90 world boss found in Puretia. It is a fire golem and is found north of Shadrillo Estate near Lake Krent. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Kronos' Phantom Kronos' Phantom is a level 90 world boss found in Wynnadia. It is a Doom Dragon and is found east of Accursed Tower. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. Kronos is also the final boss of the Wynnadia dungeon Accursed Tower. Kronos, as both a dungeon boss and a world boss, regains hit points by consuming players' dragons during combat. For this reason, players should avoid bringing dragons out for combat. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Shadow of Hadubis and Yermizaar The Shadow of Hadubis and Yermizaar is a level 90 world boss found in Wynnadia. It is a two headed skeletal dragon and is found in the Wynnadia Coast area. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. Hadubis and Yermizaar are also the final boss of the Korhala dungeon Dunar Temple. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Thunderous Ragewing Dragon King Thunderous Ragewing Dragon King is a level 90 world boss found in Wynnadia. It is an avian dragon and is found east of Nameless Keep. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Gaesis' Offspring Gaeis' Offspring is a level 90 world boss found in Korhala. It is a crawler dragon and is found south of Dima. Players who participate in killing this boss have a chance of winning a Vibrant Thunder flute. Gaesis Offspring is also the boss of the Laedis dungeon Gaesis' Roost. This world boss is available for a limited time when released into the game. Category:Public Event Boss Category:User Guides